


Morning Rain

by NovaBomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy!Levi, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, Mom!Reader, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBomb/pseuds/NovaBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Daddy!Levi collection on DA.<br/>Goes with my headcanon that Levi is a horny little thing in the morning. Simple, lazy morning sex. <br/>Short & Drabble-ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write super detailed smut and sometimes I write it like this.   
> Also posted on my DA under PetiteGalaxy

Raindrops pattered lightly against the windows as the morning sun hazily drifted upwards, making swirls of orange and pink mix together with the blue-violet streaks left in the sky from the storm. The melodic taps on the skylight above your bed drift down between the white cotton sheets you had wrapped yourself in during the night. Faint light brushes between the morning clouds, casting caramel beams down on your slumbering husband making him shift beside you. He breathes quietly, dark lashed eyes fluttering open at the light trickling in.

Your back is to him, hair fanned out on the pillow and falling down your shoulders. His eyes cast down your body, pulling the thin sheet down to your hips with his thumb. A reoccurring heat scours his skin the moment he touches yours, he sees perfection ghosting beneath the pads of his fingers. Simple, harmonized moments like these are a rarity, he knows he can't let it slip from his grasp, even if its just feeling the dip of your waist or inhaling scent of your skin.

_Nnn, Levi.._

He hums tenderly, still wracked with exhaustion he presses his chest against your back, legs tangling beneath the sheets with yours. Graciously he skims the tip of his nose up your neck until its reaches the sensitive spot beneath your ear. Parted lips press breezily down onto your pulse making you arch your chest forward. The quiet rustle of sheets and open mouth kisses light up the silent room, gentle cravings turning into desperate and heated need.

Hips rocking back against his you sleepily round your arm behind his head, locking your fingers in his jet black tresses. His lips move their way across your jaw and his thumb presses your chin upwards, hungry mouth finally claiming yours. His hand leaves your jaw to roam down your side and to your thighs, tugging the silk nightgown up around your waist. Wordlessly he slips his palm between your thighs, lifting your leg and draping your knee across his thigh.

Crisp air hits the exposed flesh between your legs making you shiver. A wide smirk presses against your parted lips at your nakedness below, nimble fingers dancing devilish spiderwebs on your inner thighs, skillfully avoiding the area you both want him to touch.

_Ahh..._

_Shhh..don't wake the kids_

A string of tingling heat spreads up to your stomach the moment his thumb makes contact, swirling and dragging it tortuously slow and hard against the sensitive bundle. Flushed and dizzy you gyrate your hips against his hand, gripping the pillow beneath your head to keep from shouting out his praises. His own arousal slips between your legs, rubbing lazily against you, twitching in pronounced need for your slick flesh.

_You're so damn beautiful like this_

His voice is laced with drowsiness and lust, his fingers suddenly release you from his sweet torment to slide under your thigh and pull it higher. He feels the muscles of your legs shake in his grasp, fueling his own lust to bubble over like a volcano. His teeth find your neck, they nip and pull while he sheathes himself, the instant pleasure pulling the air directly from his lungs.

_Oh!_

Your back arches against him, his fingers dig into your thigh as he starts to move. Slowly, deeply, until the world fades white and there is nothing but the rain and the sound of soft moans. Your hand grabs harder at his hair while you match his movements, pure bliss wrapping itself around you until you are no longer coherent. The intoxicating haze pulls your eyes closed and your mouth open, mewling sounds of ecstasy barely muffled by the tapering rain on the glass.

_Mmmmm...Le-vi_

His name falling from your lips in such a salacious, wonton way urges his hips further into you, eliminating any space between your bodies. He's memorized the dips and plains of your body, unconditionally addicted to that sound you make when he hits-

_Nnnnah! Fuck Levi I'm-_

Feeling the tightness he moves faster, unceasingly tapping the same spot without leaving your warmth, undulating and grinding until your body shakes. His hips piston while his mouth covers your cries eagerly. His own pleasure breaks through the moment you hit your peak. Bodies interlaced the finale hits hard enough to strain every muscle in your body, both of you completely sunken in quivering rapture.

_Levi..._

You're breathless, he's taken all of your oxygen. He's weightless, electrified tingles saturate his legs and abdomen. Gently he lowers your leg and slips his hand over yours, sloppily untangling your nails from his hair. You lie still for a moment, waiting for the blurred edges of your vision to become whole again. His lips find the back of your neck, tattooed fingers interlocked with yours against the sheets.

_You didn't use a-_

_No_

He buries his head between the crook of your neck sleepily. You squeeze his hand and he closes his eyes, a warm spark flickering deep in his chest. As the rain subsided to the morning sun a tiny glimmer of excitement squeezed at your stomach, the echoing of tiny footsteps tugging at your ears.

_The kids say rain is lucky_

_I know_


End file.
